Star warsHalo crossover: A new life
by multimarcomax
Summary: There will be a prequel to why grievous has created an army and is not in his galaxy


This is my first time writing something like this so give me a little credit this is supposed to be after halo 4 so no cortana, I will make a prequel on how grievous survived his encounter with obi wan on utapua…

A star wars/halo crossover: A new life

Chapter 1: unwelcoming greetings

A fleet of 47 massive warships hover with only the slightest thrust of very weak salvaged engines picked up, built, repaired, from temporary wars fought with other alien races. And among these warships, was the biggest one ever imagined a 177.03km (110mi 7yd) long warship called "the Demise," which has been under construction for nearly 500 years. "Engines ready?" asks a tall figure who has talons on his feet, bright yellow reptilian eyes and white armor. "yes, sir" a reptile humanoid called a trandoshan replies "Good, prepare to enter hyper space." The reptilian presses a few buttons and all surrounding stars from the bridge start to streak then the darkness disappears and it all turns into a blue, purple like portal. A day later they emerge from hyperspace to a beautiful galaxy. Five unknown ships suddenly appear and open fire at the demise and all other surrounding ships. "Their weaponry is weak, open fire!" yells the tall figure. Suddenly without warning hundreds of turbo blasters emerge from every ship and fire meanwhile on the other ship a captain runs and presses an intercom and yells "get to the life boats this is an emergency I repeat get to the life boats this is an emergency we are under heavy hostile fire!" the captain then proceeds to a table with a hologram of a cowboy A.I and says "warn the other U.N.S.C warships in the area to stay clear of this new threat the covie have made!" he orders the A.I. "everybody else get ou-…" the captain says as the bride along with the rest of the vessel and other ships explode into oblivion due to the heavy fire the fleet was giving. But one life boat managed to escape all of this, on this life boat, was a peculiar solider, one of a higher rank they called "chief petty officer." "Sir, a life boat with a heat signature is in our presence, do we open fire?" asks the trandoshan pilot "no, use the tractor beam to pull it into the hangar I will see to it that I greet our, visitor." said the tall leader. "As you wish, grievous" the trandoshan states the leader by name. Grievous then stands up to his full 12 foot height and strolls off the bridge towards an elevator door, the entire fleet still until further notice of their leader. As Grievous enters the hanger a cylinder like shape is being set down by a ceiling crane. Five commando droids walk over to the object and pry open the door with all their might, and a sudden crack releases a screech of escaping oxygen from the object, the door opens but nothing is there. A commando walks inside the craft and is attacked from above, a green armored master chief lands and destroys the droid by breaking its neck. The chief pulls out his assault rifle and shoots the remaining droids avoiding incoming laser fire. He takes one hit to the head but his shields absorb it, unfortunately his shields take a beating and disable leaving a blast from a laser weapon most likely fatal. Grievous walks up to the chief fully armored with no exposed organs, throwing his hand up as a signal to stop firing. Chief then turns his attention to grievous and opens fire at Grievous's chest, until running out of ammunition. Only a few dents in the armor of the leader as a result of the shooting, Grievous laughed a most chilling laugh, the chief got Goosebumps all on his back and neck, for an almost indestructible cyborg, half his size, with huge talons stared him down. Grievous instantly swatted the chief to the right landing him against the hangar wall. The chief got up and built up enough confidence and courage to fight grievous in hand to hand combat. Grievous charged the chief, as he neared him chief got on his knees and slid under grievous punching a talon nearly breaking his own fist. Grievous instantly realized what the chief had done and ran up the wall and stopped when he got to the top of the wall where it met the ceiling and then he squatted. The chief wondering what he was doing was in for a surprise. Grievous then launched himself at the chief, blowing the chief and making a crater small in the hangar.

The chief was unconscious and limp, grievous lifted his body up without ease and took him to the prison and locked him up. He later returned to the bridge. "glad your back my lord, I scanned the galaxy into a map and I found several well-populated planets with lower technology." The trandoshan said "Good, jam all signals to the planets, send 5 warships to each planet and greet the natives, I shall go to the one with seas." grievous orders. "Yes, sir!" the captain replies. 10 ships then abandon the fleet including the Demise.


End file.
